Come What May
by Soul Eyes
Summary: A nasty fall causes Troy to forget everything, including Gabriella! Sharpay takes advantage and manages to convince the basketball star that it was her he sang with! Reposted! Full Summary inside! Troypay/Troyella
1. Love Game

**Come What May**

**By Soul Eyes**

**Author's Note**: This story has been an on-going idea floating around in my head.

**Summary**: A nasty fall causes Troy to forget everything, including Gabriella! Sharpay takes advantage and manages to convince the basketball star that it was her he's been with! Heartbroken Gabriella and the gang don't know what to do. Will Troy remember it was Gabriella all along or will Sharpay finally win! Tropay/Troyella!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Not the songs or the characters! So don't sue me! I need the money for college!

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, a love game)  
LoveGame – Lady gaga_

_

* * *

_

The pressure was on. And the three pairs of eyes watching him made Troy acutely aware that he couldn't mess up. Licking his lips he flexed his left hand around the control and let his right hand hover above the shiny red button. Looking up at the glaring red numbers that seemed to have laughed at his curly head friend not two minutes ago; now glared down at him. Waiting, he took a deep breath. Moving along the small space he knew he only had little time to spare. There it was! The target! Hidden to the right practically untouchable. To any normal person this task was unthinkable to even try. But he was Troy Bolton and he wasn't backing down. His left hand seemed to move without his consent and in the haze of regaining his focus the weight of his right index finger almost dropped. Too soon! He wasn't in the right position. Looking back up he noticed that time was running out. It was now or never. Aiming with what he knew was years of practice from playing basketball over the years; he let the full weight of his right hand press down. It was as if all time stopped and Troy could have sworn he heard the people near them gasp, that is if he wasn't to deep in the moment. His eyes widened as the claw dug into the mess of colorful creatures and slowly rose with his prize!

"Oh my god! Troy! You did it!" Gabriella squealed. Smiling he bent down and pulled the stuffed animal from the machine.

"I told you I'd get it for you," Troy said handing it to her.

Smiling Gabriella kissed Troy on his cheek and looked down at her prize. It was a tiny Wildcat with a basketball in its hands. When she saw it she knew she had to have it. But what she didn't expect was for Troy to get it on the first try, or at all for that matter. Troy smiled down at the happy expression on his girlfriends face. He would be lying to himself if he hadn't doubted a little bit. Those animals are almost impossible to get. But as long at it was in his girlfriends hands and not still in the machine then he wouldn't say a word.

"How cute," Taylor said watching them. Gabriella looked up at her best friend and smiled.

"Almost makes you forget that it really shouldn't cost eleven dollars," Gabriella said looking to her friends' right.

"Let me have another go at it," Chad said pointing at the machine.

"Troy got it on the first try, while you had ten," Taylor said looking at him

"Troy took lucky number eleven. Let me try eleven more times and I'm sure to get it," he said walking toward the machine.

"Chad, really. It's Okay." Troy and Gabriella smiled at their friends. "It's just like Gabriella said, 'almost makes you forget it shouldn't be worth that much money'."

"But you know, if Chad had used the money in playing something he actually had some decent shot at, then you'd probably would have a prize three times the size." The group turned to see where the Wildcat captain was looking.

Gabriella had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Standing not too far away, but far enough to not be overheard a man with rather colorful uniform was standing underneath a sign that read 'The Guessing Game'. And there next to the man was a long piece of cardboard that had measuring numbers going up and down; with a small scale beside that.

Chad turned to glare at his captain/best friend. "What? With all that hair the guy would never be able to guess your real height. You have all that extra… Um… Baggage," Troy said trying to think of a good word to describe the amount of hair protruding from his friend's head.

"Hilarious. You're a real comedian hoops." Troy tired to hide his laughter, but looking at Chad's face he just couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"So what are we doing next?" Gabriella asked; changing the subject for fear that her boyfriend would soon become the receiving end of a not too friendly hand gesture from Chad.

"Didn't the rest of the team want to meet at the entrance of the roller coaster?" Taylor said.

"Alright let's go then." Troy said glad to have his attention diverted somewhere else before he got on Chad's nerves.

* * *

Sharpay cringed, as she looked at all the amusement park food. Turning away she placed her hands on her hips and looked around. _'What was she doing here again?'_ She had asked her self this question multiple times since parking her pink convertible Mercedes in the parking lot only a few yards away from where she was standing. She could distinctly remember stepping out for some much needed shoe shopping for the new school year, when her brother emerged from the dance studio. He was dressed head to toe in wildcat colors keys in hand.

"_Where are you going?" Sharpay asked stopping at the foot of the stairs crossing her arms._

"_I got a text from Martha saying there was a farewell bash going on at the amusement park for the seniors. So I figured I'd stop by and check it out." Ryan said pointing down to his blue iphone. _

"_Pardon?" she asked raising one eyebrow._

"_Martha. She's in our homeroom. Sat next to Troy," Ryan added when he saw the lost expression on his twins face._

"_Oh. The hippy hop dance one? Ew. And you're actually going?" Sharpay asked. Shock written all over her face._

'_Yeah. I mean it's the last thing that's really happening before school starts again in three weeks so I thought. What the heck." Ryan shrugged his shoulders smiling as his sister's face slowly turned into disgust. "Do you want come?"_

"_Ha!" Flipping her hair she stepped down the last step and continued along toward the large double white doors of the house. "As much fun as that sounds, I have better things to do."_

"_Come on Sharpay. It's the last big 'party' before the school year. Plus when was the last time we went out that didn't involve the country club this whole summer?"_

_Sharpay stopped her hand on the door handle. But when was there ever a time that they did something together that didn't involve singing and dancing lessons? Sure there were times where they would be sitting by the pool, or having one of their many treatments at the spa. But Ryan would never stay long. His reasoning was the rest of the Wildcats. Ever since Ryan had become friends with Troy's gang she began to see less and less of her brother. And as much as she hated to admit she really missed him. They literally grew up being the others only real companion and Sharpay was really seeing just how much not having him around was a little boring. _

"_Plus, you can wear that new Zac Posen dress. Where else are you going to be able to wear that red and white pattern summer dress?"_

Looking down at her self she smiled. Yes, this dress would only ever work and a school prep rally or game and when was she ever going to go to one of those? Never in her lifetime. Her attention was diverted when she heard someone call out to her.

"Yo, Evans." Lifting her head she saw no one near her. Turning she saw that Jason was walking over with Kelsi, Martha and Zeke; they were followed by some other members of both the basketball team and the cheer leading squad.

Ryan stood up and accepted the hug from Kelsi and Martha. He then turned to greet Zeke and Jason.

"Glad to see you made it. Chad was worried that your dance class wouldn't let you come, which is why he said he didn't mention it to you when he saw you yesterday." Kelsi said smiling up at the blond.

"Yeah, it's only a summer class and what with the talent show done there's really not much I can teach them till the fall," Ryan said smiling back at her.

"Did you come alone?" Martha asked.

"No. Sharpay came with me." Upon the mention of her name Sharpay could see many of them lifting their heads to see if they could spot the other musical twin. But it was Zeke who found her first, still standing next to the food stand. She hadn't moved since they began to talk. And she couldn't keep his gaze. Turning her head so that it was as if she was looking at her reflection in the popcorn maker she was really looking back at the group.

Zeke.

It was confusing to understand their relationship. She knew he liked her. She would be dumb if she didn't. He would be the only one besides her brother to really acknowledge her presence and there were the amazing non-fat cookies he would make her everyday. During the school year they began to share something even though Sharpay would deny it even now. He would come after practice to leave her the new cookies he made but would disappear right around the time that Gabriella and Troy would come in; which was fine with her because the less time with the Wildcat bunch, the better.

At the beginning of summer she was a little taken aback when she found him working in the kitchen with the others since it had been her plan to only bring in Troy. But she quickly got over it when she would find a little something extra with all her meals. Something Zeke. But everything changed. The wildcats were none too happy with Sharpay, what with trying to separate Troy and Gabriella and trying to prevent them from performing. Not that it matted much to her what they thought but Zeke had changed the most. His smiles and hellos were less frequent and there were hardly anymore special meals. She knew why, she had gone for his captain and not him. That's were the confusion was. And this was why she couldn't look him in the face. She wanted his attention even though she knew Troy was still number one for her.

"Oh," Kelsi said finally spotting the blond.

"Yeah, she caught me on the way out and tagged along. That's okay right?" The last part asked for Zeke; who turned his head once everyone found Sharpay.

He wasn't an idiot to everyone's staring but lucky Martha, the genius she was stepped in. "Yeah, no problem." Everyone turned to look back at Ryan nodding. Zeke gave Martha a small smile as a silent thank you. Martha smiled back.

"Cool. So where is Chad?" Ryan asked looking around.

"He's with Taylor, Troy and Gabriella. They split to go play some games while we went to go check out the haunted house." Zeke said.

"We're meeting them at the front of the roller coaster. We're trying to get the whole gang on all at once. It's gonna' make a sick picture," Jason said smiling. It was his grand plan since arriving at the amusement park and he was more than excited when Troy and Chad were game.

"That means you're also invited," Kelsi said looking in both Sharpay and Ryan's direction.

"Um?" Ryan looked over at his sister. She was now applying her lip-gloss using the popcorn stand in front of her as a mirror. The man handing out the popcorn had all but forgotten about his customers as he drooled over the blond standing a few inches from him, her Micheal Kors perfume filling his senses. "I'll join but I have to ask Sharpay. Do you guys mind if I meet you there?" Ryan wanted to go but it would be rude to ditch Sharpay after he invited her to come. Not that he doubted for a second that she would object to leaving if it came to that. He still had to ask her.

"It's going to be a one shot deal, so we won't wait if we have enough people," Jason said. It was plain to see he could live with Sharpay out of the picture.

"Sounds fair. Don't worry." Ryan nodded and said his good-byes. Moving away he saw Sharpay cap her lip-gloss and turn to meet him.

* * *

"Do you think that it was okay to invite Sharpay too?" Martha asked looking at Kelsi. They had to understand that she wasn't speaking only for Zeke but for Troy and Gabriella too. It had only been a month since the break up and it might be strange having Sharpay, the reason for their break up there.

"Well I know that Sharpay might not be the nicest person in the world but I still feel bad not inviting her. Plus Troy and Gabriella are so much closer now. I'm sure they'll be okay. It will be awkward, sure. But they're so much more mature then that."

"Yeah, Troy will be cool with it and so will everyone else."

The few members of the basketball team and cheer leading squad had headed off to the roller coaster while the gang had stopped to talk to Ryan, so they weren't afraid of being overheard. It was high school so gossip was hard to keep from going around, even more so when it was about a couple who single handily changed the status of the entire school. But only a few people knew the real reason behind what happened at Lava Springs and they wanted to keep it that why. Which was why Martha was concerned with having Sharpay there.

* * *

"Sweet!" Chad said looking down at his phone.

"What's going on?" Troy asked from behind, his arm slung around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Ryan says he wants in on _plan coaster_!"

"That's off the hook!" Troy said smiling.

"That must mean his dance class got out early," Gabriella said smiling.

"Yeah it did." Chad paused as he scrolled down the text. Stopping he glanced at Taylor before looked at his best friend and his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked looking from Chad to Troy and Gabriella.

"He's coming with Sharpay." Both Gabriella and Troy felt the air around them go cold. Taylor ripped a piece of her cotton candy and chewed it so she could look like she was occupied. Chad lowered his phone understanding what was going through his captains' head.

"Well the more the merrier." All three pairs of eyes turned to the tiny math girl holding on to a stuffed wildcat. Had they heard that right? "It's Jason's plan to get everyone on the roller coaster, right?"

"Uh…yeah." Chad didn't know what else to say. "But what about…?"

"Just tell Ryan that they better hurry up. Jason isn't going to want to do this a second time and I would hate for him to miss it."

"So I guess I'll just text him and tell him to meet us inside on line then?" Gabriella nodded. "Cool." Holding up his phone again he began to walk in the path toward the roller coaster. Taylor watched Chad leave looking back at her best friend she saw Gabriella nod and smiled.

Troy watched as Taylor followed Chad. He knew that Gabriella wasn't fine about this. She was only trying not to spoil everyone else's fun. But that didn't mean she would have to sacrifice hers. He pulled Gabriella back as she tired to follow after Taylor.

Gabriella looked up into his blue eyes and she knew that her well-constructed wall came falling down every time she did. Her smile dropped and her eyes hit the floor. "I know what you're going to say and Ryan is my best friend so I really don't want him to miss this."

"But-."

"I'm not happy _she's_ going to be there." Emphasizing her distaste on the word she, "but I know it would break Ryan's heart if we tell him we don't want her there. Above everything else she is his sister."

"Yeah, I see your point. And it's not exactly all her fault. If I had hadn't gotten so caught up in everything none of that would have ever happened." It was true. Sharpay may have shoved the college scholarship and the new job under his nose, but it was Troy who ultimately made the decision to put his friends and relationship second.

"Hey." Touching his cheek Gabriella made Troy look at her. "We talked about this. I should have said something sooner too."

"Yo!" The couple stepped away from each other to see Chad waving and screaming in their direction. "Jason says he's already at the coaster! So let's move it!"

* * *

"Check it out. They're trying to get all of them together for a picture. How gay is that!" A group of guys were sitting on the benches in front of Hells Plummet. A few girls from the dance team were standing with them. The boys were from the Soccer team, there was about five of them. They were all dressed in jeans and black and red Addias jackets.

"Didn't I say naming Bolton for their captain was going to destroy them. First it's prancing on stage and now photo shoots. It's only a matter of time till Danforth starts showing up to practice in tights." David the captain pointed over to where Chad was walking with Taylor. The pair turned before passing the team and walked into the coasters entrance.

The grouped laughed as if they could picture Chad walking into the gym wearing a red tutu and white tights, ready for practice.

The soccer team wasn't thrilled with the Wildcats knew found popularity. Sure the basketball team always had the support of the community, but the soccer team was always right behind them. When the Wildcats would finish their season everyone's attention would be on the soccer field, to a team that had become three times state and regional champions. But all of that changed when captain Troy Bolton auditioned for the school's musical. Gaining a new crowd of devoted followers even when they weren't playing.

Where did that leave David and his team? How were they going to keep everyone's attention when all they wanted was to see the tall jocks dance in like N'Sync. For six months now David had been frustrated trying to figure out a plan to gain back his place in East High royalty. But every time he did something, Troy and his gang would come out and top them again. Take for example just a few weeks ago David had convinced the team to be waiters at the Lava Springs Country Club. They were holding their annual end of summer talent show and Albuquerque's rich and famous were to attend. It was the perfect opportunity for the team to be seen as good wholesome members of society. But last minute they were fired.

David and the team showed up anyway, they thought that perhaps they would still get some recognition if they were seen supporting their neighborhood. But it wasn't them everyone was talking about but of the Wildcats. During the very end of the performance Troy Bolton came up on stage and after a few versus the team, along with a few cheerleaders who were all serving. Danced up on stage like some big production. They won the crowd over, and stole their jobs. It was more than David could stand to watch. He needed to do something before everyone would forget about soccer, thus resulting in cutting them. If no one came to watch the games then what was the point in having them around.

"Speaking of the devil,' Mark said.

Troy Bolton emerged out of the crowd smiling and shaking hands as if he was some kind of celebrity. Shaking his head David stood from the bench. "Let's get out of here before they break out into 'thriller'."

* * *

"Hey! Troy!" Jason yelled waving him over. The whole team and the cheerleaders were already in the front of the line.

"Hey guys!" Troy said waving with his free hand, his other interlocked with Gabriella's.

"We've already decided on who is sitting where." Martha said. "And the guys said it would look better in the picture if you and Chad were in the front since both of you guys are captains."

"We were Captains. The team still hasn't been picked for the new season next year,"

"Come on Troy. After that win there's no way we wouldn't pick you as captain again. Plus what with having played with the Redhawks you might teach us some new moves." Rick said leaning on the railing.

"Any of you guys could have played with them."

"Come on Hoops. Technically we are captains at least until the new school year starts so…" Chad smiled as he saw the beauty in his logic.

"Actually..," Taylor began ready to correct her boyfriend. But she stopped when Gabriella gave her a look.

"Please! They're all too scared to go in the front anyway," one of the cheerleaders said laughing.

"I don't see you heading to the front Chelsea." Smiling Chad clapped hands with Zeke as Chelsea stuck out her tongue.

"We're touched guys, really," Troy said holding his heart. Laughing nervously the guys let them pass.

"We heard that it almost looks like it can take your legs off when you sit in the front," JC said rubbing his hands together.

Gabriella stopped in her tracks. Maybe she could sit this one out. She liked her legs just where they were, attached to her body. Plus doing the math in her head, the pain that would cause was most likely to be highly excruciating and could lead to death due to blood loss. Of course if it were even possible to lose your legs on a roller coaster that's why they were regularly checked for safety. Right?

"Now that I think about it. Troy does have a point. It isn't fair that we get the front. Didn't you tell me Zeke made most of the shots in the last game?" Gabriella said looking at Troy. "And didn't you say Alex did some amazing steals?" she asked looking at Chad.

"Gabriella you okay?" Kelsi asked noticing the change in Gabriella's mood.

"Yes. I just think that there are enough people who a more than qualified to sit in the front as well."

"You don't want to sit in the front, do you?" Troy asked trying to hide his smirk. Gabriella looked up at Troy and shook her head. Seeing his girlfriends face of horror Troy couldn't help but laugh. "It's just a roller coaster, plus JC likes freaking everybody else out so he can feel better."

"This is true," JC shrugged at Gabriella who still didn't look at all convinced. Biting her bottom lip she looked over at the ride as it came in ready for the wildcats to board.

* * *

Sharpay stopped at the entrance of the Hells Plummet. One cart was already leaving the platform. Looking up she couldn't spot any of the wildcats riding it so she pushed past the people in front her. Ryan looked around trying to see if he could see Jason or Chad. Pulling out his cell phone he read Chad's text.

"I think they might be inside already," Ryan said turning to see his sister was nowhere near him. Looking around he saw something blond moving fast toward the crowd of people waiting. Pocketing his phone he followed.

Ryan was still a bit confused as to why his sister agreed to go on the roller coaster so quickly. Sharpay wasn't the type to mess up her hair for fun. Not unless it was part of the act.

He knew Sharpay had reacted too harshly during the talent show a few weeks back. His sister always needed to be number one in everything she did. And while the spotlight was something Sharpay always got, he was part of the act. And since they both would have the stage it was enough for Ryan. He loved the limelight just as much as she did, but his means of getting there never matched his twin's. So when Sharpay kicked him out for Troy Ryan found his place with the wildcats.

Sadly having them reclaim their place in the talent show meant bringing down his sister. And while in the end Troy pulled her up on stage to join them, showing he forgave her and that everyone else should too. Ryan knew Sharpay was putting on an act. She couldn't take center stage unless she looked happy along with the wildcats; who had won the crowd over. Since then Sharpay kept her distance, so her actions now bothered him.

Reaching the front of the line Sharpay saw that almost all of the basketball team and the cheer leading squad were already sitting in their seats. Taking a closer look she saw Troy and Chad take the end seats in the front, while Gabriella and Taylor took the middle. This was her chance. While the guy who was working on the ride wasn't looking she ran past with Ryan not too far behind.

The gang looked up as Sharpay stood on the side of the ride.

"Hi," she said. Gabriella, Chad and Taylor looked at the playmaker.

"Hey," Troy said speaking first. He lowered the coasters bars onto his shoulders.

Martha who was sitting right behind Taylor tapped Kelsi on the shoulder and stopped Jason from fastening his seat belt. By now almost all the wildcats were looking toward the front of the ride. Some were now standing up in their seats to get a better look.

Sharpay's smile slowly faded as she turned to look at Gabriella and Taylor. "Do you mind if Ryan and I switch places with you?"

"Come again?" Taylor asked the drama queen. Martha and Kelsi both looked at each other.

"Well, it's just that Ryan and I have never been on a roller coaster before. And I heard it's only good if you sit in the front row."

"So why don't you wait for the next car to come in," Taylor said pulling her bar down too.

"Yeah, but the next car is going to be full of underclassmen, and we would hate it if they saw how scared we are. My reputation as role model for them will be crushed." Taylor and Chad couldn't help but have their jaws drop. It was simply amazing how much bull was coming out of her mouth. Ryan looked at the gang and shook his head. _'What was she doing?'_

Martha and Kelsi looked at the line of people waiting for the ride. For what they could see none of them even went to East High.

The man operating the coaster looked up to see Sharpay and Ryan. "Hey, you need to find a seat or wait for the next cart. There are other people waiting. I need to get the ride out."

Ryan was about to apologize when everyone's mouth dropped next. "Okay," Gabriella said. Lifting up her bar she stepped out of her seat and off the ride. "You can take my spot."

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" Troy asked beginning to take off his seat belt.

"No it's okay Troy," she said turning around. "I really don't want to sit in the front and Sharpay wants to, so it all works out for everyone. I'll find a seat in the back. Taylor?" Shrugging Taylor took off her seat belt and safe bar and followed her best friend off the ride. Smiling Sharpay took her place next to Troy and Ryan next to Chad.

"Sorry. I knew she had something planned but I didn't know what." Shaking his head Chad kept quite and fastened his seat belt.

"Okay. Go take a seat in the back." The operator dropping in front of Sharpay and Ryan he began checking their seats belts. He was just finishing with Troy's when Troy looked back at Gabriella who gave him one last look.

"Gabriella! Wait!" Gabriella turned around as she heard her name being called. Troy took off his seat belt and bar, much to Sharpay's shock. "I'm sorry," he said looking at operator. Standing up he looked at her. "I want to ride next to you. Whether it's in the front or it's in the back. It doesn't matter, as long as you are with me." Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"This is ridiculous." The operator walked off the ride.

Sharpay seemed to share his resentment. "Wait Troy," she yelled. Unbuckling her seat belt and lifting her bar she grabbed for Troy. Since he was in the process of getting off Troy had one foot still on the ride and the other in the air, so he wasn't ready for the pull on his arm. Turning too fast, his foot slipped on the ride causing the young basketball star to fall. It all happened very slowly when they think back on it now. The crowd on the ride, the Wildcats, the operator, Sharpay, Ryan and Gabriella watched as the captain fell. His head hit the side of the ride hard! Troy's body turned and a loud crunch was heard as he landed on his shoulder.

"TROY!"

Gasps could be heard as Gabriella ran over to him. Everyone was rooted to the spot. Lifting his head Gabriella felt something wet on her finger tips. Looking down at her hand it was stained a deep red, Troy's blood.

"Quick! Get some help!" Taylor yelled at the operator. She was the first to react. The man shook his in shock upon seeing the blood. He ran over to the small phone by the controllers a dialed a number.

Ryan and Sharpay watched quietly. Shouts were over heard from the crowd.

"There's blood!"

"Is Troy dead?"

"Call an ambulance!"

Maybe there were kids from the school in the crowd waiting for the ride. Or were the screams coming from the wildcats around them? In any case the one thing the twins were sure of. That was way too much blood coming out of the East High playmaker.

* * *

_Let's play a love game.  
Play a love game.  
Do you want love or  
You want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game_

_

* * *

_

There's the first chapter. Please REVIEW! I want to know what everyone thinks. Should I continue?

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Shelter

**Come What May**

**By Soul Eyes**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me!

**Summary:** A nasty fall causes Troy to forget everything up to his new year's trip, including Gabriella! Sharpay takes advantage and manages to convince the basketball star that it was her he sang with! Heartbroken Gabriella and the gang don't know what to do. Will Troy remember it was Gabriella all along or will Sharpay finally win! Tropay/Troyella!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Sadly.

_I find shelter in this way.  
Undercover hideaway.  
Can you hear when I say?  
I have never felt this way.  
Birdy - Shelter_

* * *

Coach Jack Bolton had never run so many red lights in his life. His wife didn't know whether they would make it to the hospital in one piece, or be checking in themselves. The call form Chad's phone had turned their quiet evening of dinner and movies to a nightmare from which they both wanted to wake from. On any normal Saturday night Troy would be out until eleven fifteen, promptly after leaving Gabriella, his girlfriend home. While in the beginning Jack was not fond of the relationship due to the fact he was afraid it might hinder Troy's ability to play; Gabriella quickly won them all over. She was a very bright and a humble girl who brought out a side of Troy that even he didn't know existed. Skidding to a halt in front of the Emergency entrance he flew out of the car, Lucille not far behind him. Running passed a nurse pushing a wheelchair both parents stopped in front of the reception desk. The nurse behind the counter was looking over the computer when they appeared.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Uh, yes. I'm here to see my son. Troy Bolton, he was brought in a few minutes ago by an ambulance," Jack said palms down on the table.

"Ok, let me check. Bolton right?" Just as the nurse began to search on the computer Chad came from around the corner.

"Coach!" Jack turned to see his son's best friend and one look at the curly boys head brought Jack back less than half an hour ago; when he saw his name on the caller ID.

_Reaching over for the phone Jack was ready to cut this conversation short. "Danforth, I'm sure if you look hard enough you'll find Troy in the crow-." _

"_Coach Bolton?" It was Taylor's voice that answered him back. It was not normal for the decathlon captain to be calling the Bolton household at all. And it was the edge in her voice that also caught him off-guard. She sounded terrified._

"_Miss McKessie? Is something wrong?" Lucille looked to her husband from her position next to him on the coach._

"_No, Sir. I mean yes, uh it's Troy." Taylor placed her hand on her forehead looking at Chad who sat in front of the steering wheel to Troy's pick up truck. He shrugged his shoulders and glanced in the rearview mirror. Zeke was driving behind him and Chad had no doubt his teammates weren't far._

"_What's wrong with Troy?" Jack Bolton sat upright and passed the bowl of popcorn to his wife. She sat up too, her attention fully on the one side of the conversation she could hear. Reaching for the remote she hit mute and placed the bowl on the table in front of them._

"_There's been an accident and," Taylor took a deep breath. Her voice betraying the clam conversation she had practiced in her head before calling Troy's parents. Closing her eyes she counted to three quickly and opened them. Bright colored lights flickered in her vision before her. Nodding her had she spoke into Chad's cell phone. "He's on his way to the hospital right now."_

Waving his hand to the nurse, he walked over. "Danforth, I'm excepting some answers. "What happened? Where's Troy?"

Chad looked from his Coach to Mrs. Bolton. Taking a deep breath he didn't want to alarm them since they themselves didn't know anything. Having arrived minutes after the ambulance Troy was already rushed inside before any question could have been asked. But he could at least fill them in on the details that Taylor couldn't over the phone. "Everything was going fine. Jason had texted us so we could get a group pic on the roller coaster. We were getting onto the ride and he fell. It happened so fast Coach. One second he was standing and the next he was on the ground. The doctor's haven't come out yet so we don't know how he is. But there was a lot of blood coach, we think he hit his head," Chad said, letting his hands fall.

"He fell?" Jack asked confused. Lucille threw her hands to cover her mouth. The image of her son falling from the ride lying in his own puddle of blood almost made her knees give out. Jack grabbed his wife's hand sensing her distress.

Nodding Chad said, "that's the best way I can describe what happened. We're all waiting for a doctor to come out."

"We?" Lucille asked.

"Like I said we were trying to get a picture with the whole team. Follow me." They walked down the hallway that Chad had emerged from. Turning another corner they entered one of the waiting rooms. The entire basketball team along with a few cheerleaders were scattered across the room. They all stood upon seeing Chad with Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. As they walked in further they saw some members of the drama club along with Kelsi. Jason and Kelsi were sitting close to the entrance; Taylor sat in the middle of the crowd. Jack looked to Taylor's right and saw his son's girlfriend sitting with her mother.

Gabriella looked up from her hands to see Jack starring right at her. Standing up Lucille gasped. Her dark blue jean skirt and Troy's wildcat sweatshirt were covered in a dark, almost back red stain. Her face was wet from tears and her eyes were red and puffy. Mrs. Montez stood at the same time Gabriella did. She didn't know whether to stay at her daughter's side or walk over and console a worried mother. Questioning the state she saw Gabriella in she opted for the later.

Lucille walked away from her husband's side toward Gabriella. The room was quiet as they watched both women stand in front of one another. While Mrs. Montez did not really believe Lucille would act out and cause Gabriella any harm she was reminded she did not know her well enough to assume she wouldn't lash out from desperation. A mother's worse fear is any harm ever befalling on their child. She herself lived with it everyday since the death of her husband. But instead of yelling or blaming Gabriella she grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. Bloody clothes be damned.

* * *

Sharpay screeched her pink convertible into the driveway of her family's mansion. Once set in park she rushed out; Ryan who had been holding on to his hat the entire ride home, watched in amazement as to how quickly his twin ran into the house. Opening the door she was just about to run up the stairs when her brother stopped her.

"Sharpay! Wait!"

Stopping a few steps up Sharpay turned. "What Ryan! "

"I really think we should have followed everyone to the hospital, you know. Just to make sure Troy's alright," he said still standing in the open doorway. Thinking back he felt a little guilty on leaving so quickly. There was so many people running around and shouting for help that no one even noticed Sharpay walk off. Ryan was so wrapped up in the scene and all the blood he didn't put up a fight when she pulled him along with her. It wasn't until they were riding along the highway back home that the fresh air knocked him back to reality.

"Why would we do that? I'm sure he's fine." She said throwing her hands in the air. Sharpay was never happier that her parents weren't home. During the summer they were either lost in a dinner conversation at the club, or drinking cocktails with the high and mighty of Southern, New Mexico. So fear of this conversation reaching their ears was hardly likely. Until word broke out from members of the club that would hear it from her younger working classmates, but she could always wave it off as a simple rumor.

"But he was bleeding from the head. I'm no doctor but that didn't look good."

"Exactly! You're not a doctor. I'm sure he just cut himself." Slapping her hands against her thighs, she really wanted to run up to her room and forget this night ever happened.

"But you saw Gabriella. And the MD's didn't even want to move him around too much. And if you think about it, this kind of is your fau-."

"Stop!" Cutting her twin off she walked down to stand in front of him. "Gabriella is simply trying to out shine me. Once word of this hits the rumor wheel she'll have everyone looking at me as the bad guy again. What does she think, just because she the won the lead to ONE school musical she can act?" Shaking her head she was about to turn away when she stopped. Shoving her finger in his face she said, "and in no way did this happen because of me. Who told Troy to go after Gabriella? If anything it's her fault." Shrugging she turned around and began to walk up the stairs. "When we go into school on Monday, it will be like it never happened," she said over her shoulder.

Ryan stood in shock as his younger twin headed up stairs. Looking back outside, he took a deep breath and closed the door. Hearing her door slam shut he pulled out his iphone and sent a quick text to Kelsi. Sighing he took his hat of and walked up to his room. By the time he turned the light on to get ready for bed he was met with a response. Looking down he read. 'Doctor's r still w/him. Will keep u updated.'

* * *

"I really am sorry Mrs. Bolton. This all my fault," Gabriella said through tears.

Pulling the young girl out of the hug she looked at her. "No sweetie. This is not your fault at all. No one knew this was going to happen." Pulling her back into a hug she felt the tears begin to fall. "Troy is going to be fine. You'll see." Mrs. Bolton didn't know if the last statement was meant for Gabriella, or for her. Feeling such a strong pull Mrs. Montez rubbed Lucille's back. Chad walked over to Taylor whose face betrayed her as she looked at her friend. At that moment a doctor walked in. The whole gang turned, a look of worry etched on all their faces.

"Hello, my name is doctor Harris. Are you Troy's family?" Doctor Harris was a tall man with rich brown hair. He was good looking and could pass for a twenty year old was it not for the small bits of grey in his hair.

"Yes, I'm his father," Jack said walking over to the doctor. "How is he?"

"Well, Troy's condition is a little more severe then we thought. I think it would be better to talk about this with only his family." Doctor Harris said looking down at his clipboard.

"Doctor," Lucille began, turning to stand next to Gabriella. "This is Troy's family," she said referring to everyone in the room.

Doctor Harris looked around the room at a three adults surrounded by a hand full of teenagers and finally landed back to Mr. Bolton. "Okay." Nodding his head he looked down at his clipboard again and sighed. "Just know that what I'm about to say is not all good news." Kelsi looked up from her phone, clutching it to her chest. Taylor grabbed onto Chad's arm and Gabriella's breath caught in her throat. "Upon his fall Troy damaged his right shoulder. He fractured it, but it should heal without any permanent damage."

"That's it?" Chad asked feeling his heart rate go back to normal.

"That's the good news." A heavy silence fell in the room. "The bad news is the fall caused heavy trauma to the brain. The blood lost caused him to go into a temporary coma. He should wake from it in a week." Lucille and Jack stayed silent as there faces went white. Gabriella on the other hand felt her legs getting weaker. "What's even worse is that when he does wake up, we fear he will suffer from memory loss." Gabriella fell on the coach that she was previously sitting on, her legs no longer able to support her. Tears once again fell as the doctor finished. "It's possible that everything that happened over the span of three years ago or longer might have left Troy's memory forever. Troy might not remember some of you."

* * *

_Maybe I have said something that was wrong.  
Can I make it better with the lights,  
turned on?_

* * *

"See you tomorrow," Zeke said hugging Taylor. Turning to Chad they did a complex handshake and patted each other on the back. Nodding the couple watched as he left with the rest of the team. Kelsi was hugging Ms. Montez while Martha waited near the entrance. Saying her good-byes she waved to them and also left. Turning back into the hospital, they walked in hand and hand.

Jack and Lucille Bolton were both inside Troy's room after doctor had given them permission only to enter. Passing the room Taylor saw Gabriella sitting outside against the wall. Her mother was speaking to a nurse at the desk. Looking at Chad she walked over to her best friend.

Kneeling down she saw the tear's still shimming down Gabriella's face. Even though she had tried so many times before, Gabriella attempted swallow the lump in her throat again. "Do mind convincing my mom I'm staying the night at your place. She won't leave me alone if I come home and I want to stay here a while longer. I know I won't be able to see him but I just want to be close."

"Gabriella, you heard the doctor. There's nothing you can do. Troy's going to be asleep for at least another week and then," Taylor said but Gabriella stopped her.

"Taylor. I need to be close to him. I'm going stay. Please, help me." Nodding her head Taylor hugged her friend. Standing up Taylor walked over and pulled Miss Montez aside. Turning her head so as to not see her mother's reaction Gabriella played with the T necklace hanging from her neck. Feeling someone near her she turned to see Chad.

Kneeling down in front of her Chad placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Troy's been in way worse situations then this. The doctors are just saying what they see from all the blood. I'm sure when he wakes all he's going to do is complain about a bad headache. And ask for you too of course." The last part was meant to make her smile, and she knew that Chad was only trying to make her feel better. It was true that doctors made wrong diagnosis's most of the time. But Gabriella could agree that the impact to Troy's head would lead to something much worse then a bad migraine. With no energy to rebut his statement Gabriella could only nod as Taylor came back. Her mother was walking toward the exit, which Gabriella took as a good sign. Clearly she understood her daughter needed space at the moment.

"Alright. Your mom is going to drop off some clothes for you at my house. And I'm sure she won't be against you not going into school Monday. But it all depends on how you feel." Gabriella nodded her head in thanks. "Call or text me tomorrow, okay?" Hugging her friend one more time she stood to allow Chad to say his goodbyes. They just started to leave Jack come walking out. As they passed both friends got a glimpse of the basketball star, Taylor quickly looked away.

Jack watched as Chad and Taylor left. Sighing he looked down the hall. He stopped when he saw Gabriella sitting not even a foot away from him. "What are you still doing here Ms. Montez?" He said looking for her mother.

"Please don't send me home Mr. Bolton. I want to stay as long as I can with Troy."

Looking at his son's girlfriend all he saw was guilt. It was written all over her face. He was just about to tell her to leave and return tomorrow when she was better rested but he saw something shine light off in her hand. Clutched between her fingers was a navy blue T necklace that Troy had originally received from his great grandfather Tom. It was written in his will that Troy would get the necklace upon his death. The necklace was a gift he had given his wife before leaving for war. Troy had never let anyone touch it yet and there it was; wound up in Gabriella's fingers. It was then Jack knew just how much Gabriella meant to his son.

"That's fine Ms. Montez. But maybe we can find you somewhere more comfortable for you to sit?"

* * *

To say the least almost no one knew what to do the next morning. It was all so surreal for them. Troy had arranged one last baseball game to be played before school started the next day and as they all met around the parking lot a silence hovered between them. They all new that Troy wouldn't be there to greet them and a round of last minute basketball wouldn't ensue afterward either. Zeke looked up as Chad came walking over in full uniform, duffle bag slung across his back. He knew it was more for show then anything else. None of them felt up to playing a game, no matter how perfect the weather.

"Hey," Chad said, not at all like his perky self. The gang replied back with a heavier greeting. "Where's Ryan?" Chad took a look around to see the musical twin had not shown up yet.

"We haven't seen him," Jason said. It was rare not to see Ryan fully dressed and raring to go before any of them showed up. While Sharpay would arrive fashionably late, he could always be counted upon to be working in the studio or jamming away in the choir room. One could only assume that Troy's accident must have affected them too. But how could they have known, come to think of it Chad did not even remember seeing either of the twins when the medics came or even at the hospital. What could have happened?

"Did you hear anything about Troy?" Zeke asked. They all didn't want to talk about what happened the night before, but they knew they had to. There was nothing else to talk about.

Putting thoughts of Ryan aside Chad shook his head. Ryan could wait. "My mom called the hospital to see if his condition changed and nothing. The only thing they told her was that if he stays stable they could move him to his own room as early as tomorrow."

"That's good right?" Everyone's eyes shifted to Jason. Good? If you consider a condition of stable coma a good thing then Troy was close to great. But what else could be said. No one, not even the doctor's could know how bad everything was until Troy woke up.

He would never admit it out loud but Chad secretly wished Troy would stay asleep a little while longer. He didn't share the same enthusiasm as everyone else did on a speedy recovery. Emotions were at an all on time high and a tip in any direction could throw someone over. The last thing Troy would need is someone hysterical when he finally came to. Plus last night when coach Bolton walked out of Troy's room he got a glimpse of his best friend and it did not look pretty.

"What about Gabriella? Heard anything from Taylor?" Zeke asked. He had heard from Martha upon arriving that Taylor and Chad were the last ones to leave along with Gabriella.

'Danger of hysterics number one,' Chad thought. All Chad could think about last night was the image of Gabriella holding Troy in her arms. She had been calm until she saw her hand was covered in blood. The sweater did nothing to stop the bleeding while they all waited for paramedics. The blood would never wash out, not fully anyway. Chad could remember the many times he was sent to the ER for broken bones and cuts. Whatever he had been wearing thrown in the trash by his mother who simply wouldn't waste the detergent. At one point she even joked to keep a whole outfit for their next visit since she knew it was only a matter of time until Chad would have another accident. "No. Taylor says if she doesn't hear from her by lunch she'll walk over to her house to check up on her. She needs to give her time to go home since she lied and told her that Gabriella stayed the night at her place."

"She stayed at the hospital? They allow that?" JC asked. Chad shrugged. "I wonder how she's taking everything?"

* * *

Gabriella eyes opened to find the sun beginning to rise. Sitting up she found herself lying on an old faded blue coach near an empty nurse's desk. Rubbing her eyes she was met with the cruel reality that was all too clear. Everything that she thought was a nightmare turned out to be true. Looking down at Troy's sweatshirt her eyes began to fill up with tears again. Gabriella slowly watched as the image of Troy's head hitting the edge of the roller coaster flashed behind her closed eyelids. His body continued it's decent until it finally connected with the floor. A crack could be heard and then he was still. She dropped her head in her hands as her body was racked with tears. The hospital was quiet and there weren't that many people which left Gabriella alone with her tears. She had tired her best to not cry in front of her friends. They would only tell her it wasn't her fault when Gabriella knew better. If she had simply had put her foot down and not gone on the ride then Troy would have never fallen off. He would be safe and sitting on the field beside her for a planned final summer picnic.

Her tears finally died down. Hiccupping, Gabriella watched as a middle-aged nurse came up to her. "It kind of looked like you've been holding that in for a while so I didn't want to bother you," she said kneeling down so that she was eye level with Gabriella. Reaching in the pocket of her scrubs she took out a handkerchief that Gabriella gladly accepted. Dabbing her eyes with it Gabriella thanked the nurse. She was simply afraid to say another word incase more tears would come out. Seeing she needed a bit more time to herself the nurse stood up and walked back over to her desk.

It wasn't long afterward that Gabriella could hear voices coming from down the hall. She recognized them to be Troy's parents. "It's fine. I'll stay here with Troy and you go home. Call principle Matsui, I'm sure word of this is flying around already and it's better we don't let it get out of hand. I'll call you the moment something happens." Looking back into the room his son occupied Jack nodded his head.

"All right, but the slightest thing happens and you call," Jack said looking back at his wife.

"When the monitor does the slightest jump, I'll be on the phone. Now go." Kissing him softly on the lips she turned back into the room and closed the door.

Gabriella turned away from the hallway as Mr. Bolton came down. As his footsteps got closer she saw him walk to front desk where the middle-aged nurse was stationed. "Can I leave you my cell just incase anything happens with my son?" Nodding her head she passed Mr. Bolton a piece of paper and pen.

As Mr. Bolton was writing the nurse turned to Gabriella. "Do you need to call some one to get you? Or would you like me to do it?" The nurse said looking at Gabriella.

Jack looked up at the nurse thinking she was talking to him, turning his head to follow her gaze he saw Gabriella sitting on the couch. "Mrs. Montez, what are you still doing here? I thought you left last night?"

"I couldn't go home sir. It didn't feel right."

"You two know each other?" The nurse asked looking at Mr. Bolton.

"Yes. My son is in room 233. The slightest change, call me." Nodding her head, Jack could see the nurse was still a bit confused as to how they knew one another. "She's my son's girlfriend."

"Oh." The nurse said fully understanding the fit of tears she had found the girl in earlier. She did not need an explanation, but for what he was about to do, he doubted she would have allowed it until she knew their connection.

Jack had to breath really hard as he looked at Gabriella. He was exhausted and stung so tight that taking one look at her still wearing Troy's bloody sweatshirt brought along emotions he was not quite ready to handle. He had this strange feeling that he should be mad at her. But he knew that this was the girl that Troy cared the most about in the world and he knew in his heart that she felt the same way about him. If she could turn back time Jack knew she would switch places with Troy, as they all would. "I'm heading home, do you need a ride?" He asked passing the paper and pen back to the nurse.

"I was actually going to stay here sir," Gabriella said standing up so as not to be rude.

Last night everything happened so fast he never got a good look at the stain until now. It went down the left side of her body from the elbow and from there it spread all throughout the front of the sweatshirt. Jack could almost see the picture of Gabriella cradling Troy's head in her left arm, shaking him to wake up. "You know I was thinking the same thing until I realized that if I stay here, whose going to tell everyone how he's doing?" Gabriella looked down at her hands. "Plus when he wakes up we can't be falling asleep on him, wouldn't be right."

Gabriella looked away from Jack. Having nothing to really look at her gaze wandered over the sweatshirt. Jack could almost feel the tears reaching her eyes, but he didn't know what to say. Thankfully the nurse saved him. "He has a point. Once your boyfriend wakes up he'll want to see you. You have to have your strength up."

* * *

Around ten am a pink convertible pulled up to the country club and Sharpay and Ryan stepped out to see everything was normal. Last minute club members were taking in their last day by the pool. Some of their classmates who were at the amusement park the night before were going on with their jobs as if nothing ever happened. Grabbing her bag she shut her door and walked toward the entrance Ryan was close behind her looking equally if not, more confused.

Sharpay was about to say 'I told you so." As she swayed inside since Ryan had walked into her room late last night stating that Kelsi would not tell him about Troy until she saw him in person. This had set him in to full panic mode. That had to mean he was either dying or dead but Sharpay called her a liar and demanded Ryan leave until she had finished her beauty sleep.

They were close to the locker room when a tiny, completely accessorized, red headed girl came running over to them. "Is it true?" She asked when she reached the two blond twins.

"Is what true?" Sharpay asked, clearly annoyed that she did not know what the tiny girl was talking about.

"About, Troy?"

Sharpay turned to look at her brother. She gave him a look that clearly showed she was enjoying this. "Yes. It was all blown way out of proportion, but as you can see everything is normal. Is he in the kitchen? I'm thinking about walking in and demanding an apology for last night. It totally interfered with my beauty rest."

"Normal? Troy's not working. He's still in the hospital." Sharpay gave another quick look to her brother. "Don't tell you me you guys didn't know about it?" The girl asked shocked.

"Of course we do! We were there last night. When it all happened," Sharpay said pulling down her sunglasses.

"Well I was just asking I mean it looked like you guys didn't know he was in the hospital." Looking at both twins she had a feeling she wasn't going to get any good gossip from them.

"Well we thought he would have gotten out by now. I mean I it wasn't that big of all fall." Pushing her glasses up her nose she walked around the girl.

"Wasn't that big?" The girl said turning when Ryan walked around her. "Troy's in a coma." Those words made the two blonds stop.

Turning around Sharpay totally took of her glasses. "WHAT!"

* * *

_And I'll cross oceans like never before,  
So you can feel the way I feel it too.  
And I'll send images back at you,  
So you can see the way I feel it too.  
Maybe I have said something that was wrong?  
Can I make it better with the lights…  
Turned on._

_Maybe I have said something that was wrong?  
Can I make it better with the lights….._  
…_Turned on…_

* * *

READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!


End file.
